1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchor for tying a masonry veneer wall to the framing of an architectural structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With modern construction techniques, it is a common practice to enclose the framing of a building with a masonry veneer wall.
Many architects and engineers firmly believe that masonry veneer wall cracking would be reduced to a minimum if walls were permitted more freedom of movement. Accordingly, systems have been heretofore designed to provide lateral restraint of a masonry veneer wall while permitting horizontal and vertical movement.
In one form of such system, heretofore manufactured and sold by the applicant's assignee, AA Wire Products Company of Chicago, Ill., a flexible tie for tying masonry veneer walls to concrete or to steel is provided which is sold under the trademark "DOVETAIL FLEX-O-LOK" (to concrete) and "FLEX-O-LOK" (to steel). Examples of such ties include a masonry veneer wall laterally tied to concrete or steel columns, or masonry veneer walls laterally tied to concrete or steel beams, or precast concrete panels or stone laterally tied to poured concrete or steel back-up. In such an arrangement, a wire form or flat steel form of anchor is fastened either to an intervening flat plate or directly to an architectural structure as a matter of customer choice, whereupon a tying member adjustably moves relative to the anchor and is inserted between courses of the adjoining masonry veneer wall, thereby to permit the desired flexibility.
Another such system manufactured and sold by AA Wire Products Company is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,314, issued Feb. 15, 1983. This patent discloses an anchor formed of an integral metal form which is preformed as an L-shaped bar such as an angle iron. An outstanding leg of the anchor is vertically disposed and has one or more slotted holes formed therein in a selected spaced relation depending on the end use. The leg overlying the building frame member is provided with holes through which fasteners, such as screws or nails, are inserted for securing the anchor to either metal or wood studs.
The depth of the outstanding leg and the spacing of the slotted openings is selectively varied to allow a desired thickness of insulating material to be placed in the gap between the building frame member and the masonry veneer wall. The relative thinness of the outstanding anchor leg allows adjacent pieces of insulating material to be placed within close proximity of one another, thus minimizing energy-losing holes in the insulation.
A wire tie is inserted through one of the slotted holes in the anchor and is vertically adjustable within the vertically disposed slots. A portion of the tie is embedded in a horizontal masonry joint of the masonry veneer wall. The wire may bear against the perimeter of the slotted hole.
The prior art is also exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,990 issued May 10, 1977 wherein a masonry veneer wall anchor comprises a plate member having a vertically projecting bar portion secured thereto and disposed in substantially parallel relationship with the plate member. The anchor is employed to secure a wallboard to a vertical channel or standard framing member. Thereafter, a mason inserts a wall tie between the plate member and projecting bar portion and the wall tie is built into the outer wythe of the wall system. Since the wall tie is capable of vertical movement, vertical adjustability is effected.
To ensure structural stability and to resist lateral pressure, such as that resulting from wind forces, it is necessary to tie the masonry veneer wall to the framing. Furthermore, it is often desirable to maintain a gap between the framing and masonry veneer wall for ventilation and drainage purposes or to accommodate a layer of insulating material.